


Trust

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Sub Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: An edging scene with dom!reader soft domming Spencer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @/brookeswritings for anyone that has requests or just wants to chat!

There is something beautiful about the trust that goes into someone having such complete trust in you that they allow you the privilege of tying them up and taking control even for just a night. Especially when they work a high stress job and are not often allowed the comfort of relaxing into just the feeling of not having to be constantly on edge. Which is why when Spencer had told me that he had something that he had wanted to try, you were game for it.

That’s how you ended up prepping for a scene on an early Saturday afternoon, hoping that the BAU wouldn’t have to call your boyfriend in, just so that he would be able to unwind for a bit and let you take over. There is also something that is very soothing about making sure that everything is planned and ready to go as the dominant that makes scene prepping such a therapeutic experience. The act of going out and buying the softest rope that you could find, along with foods and drinks that you knew Spencer would want to have afterwards. 

Making your way back home, you immediately went to the bedroom and placed the rope on the nightstand along with a cockring and a wand vibrator. After setting up the bedroom, it was still a bit early, so you set out to prep some snacks for afterwards and wait for Spencer to get back home. The sound of a key in the door startled you out of your trance and you smiled as Spencer walked in, face breaking out into a grin as he saw you cutting up fruit.

“All this for me,” he asked, laughing slightly, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you.

“Of course, honey, I have to get you nice and comfortable before ruining you.” He moans out your name and you offer up a slice of apple to him before mentioning that rules and safewords would have to be gone over one last time. “Do you remember the rules that we agreed on,” you ask, even if he did have an eidetic memory, it was only safe to make sure that you both were on the same page. He nods and you follow up with asking him to name them.

“I’m supposed to refer to you by your proper title, no orgasms without permission, and under no circumstance am I to hide the noises that I make from you,” he answers, and you beam up at your sweet boy. 

“Good boy, what are your safewords?”

“Sartre for when we need to slow down and Camus if we need to stop completely.” Of course, your boy had chosen existentialist philosophers of all things for safewords, but it’s what made you love him even more.

The scene begins when you usher Spencer into the bedroom and start unbuttoning his shirt, pressing soft kisses to his neck as you make quick work of getting the rest of his clothing comes off. Careful not to rush too quickly into things, as this is about getting Spencer to finally relax and unwind after what has seemed of an eternity of nonstop cases and a multitude of stressors, you continue peppering him with kisses. This was entirely about Spence and what he needs and that is all the encouragement you need to nudge him towards the bed and start taking the time to worship his body.

“Baby look how beautiful you are,” you breathe into his neck, feeling the goosebumps that start to cover his body. Paying attention to nudge him onto his back on the bed so that his head was near the headboard, you straddled his lap to give yourself more control over how his body was going to be positioned. Grabbing the rope, he glances at you and like clockwork he offers his wrists up to you to be bound. Gently tying his wrists to the headboard, you take a moment to look him over before completely diving into character.

Visioning Spencer tied by his wrists to our headboard was definitely way different to the actual experience of seeing him, bound for you to do as you’d like. By now, he was a little more than half hard and you made it your mission to make him completely hard. Starting off with licking and nipping at his throat until you made your way down to his nipples. While your mouth was occupied, you took this time to run your nails up and down his sides, periodically sinking them in deep enough to leave pink marks. Spencer’s delicious little groans of pleasure kept getting louder until he was finally able to start begging properly.

“P-please Goddess,” Spencer moaned out. 

“Please what, pretty boy?” 

“Touch my cock, Goddess, please.” His voice raised a few octaves at the last part as you took this time to bite down on his nipple. His eyes closed in pleasure, as you look up at him.

“Am I not already gracing you with enough of my touch,” you demand, grabbing his face and forcing him to look you in the eyes. It was a trick question, but that’s how the game is played, you as the benevolent goddess and him as the humble servant. You did decide to take pity on him and moved from your straddling position so that you could lightly trace the length of his cock with just a single finger. “Is this what you wanted?”

“No, Goddess, your whole hand please,” he whimpered, his eyes pleading.

“Ah, but for that to happen, I’m going to have to put the cockring on you. I cannot have you breaking one of my few rules, I know how easily you get overwhelmed and I would hate to have to punish you.” You had never seen anyone nod in agreement to a cockring before in your life, but you reached for the ring anyways, spitting on Spencer’s dick and giving a few sharp thrusts before sliding it on. “Now, just remember, if you beg prettily enough I might graciously allow you to cum.”

Spencer’s moans got louder as you continued to jerk him off, broken thanks and groans until you could see in his eyes that he was so close to cumming and then just yanking your hand away, watching as his hips desperately thrusted up for any sort of friction.

“Please, Goddess, please may I cum,” Spencer pants out.

“Be a gentleman and perhaps,” you respond, “what would be the gentlemanly thing to do?”

“To make you cum first, Goddess. Please let me please you, I’ll do anything!” His voice was raised a little bit higher and you couldn’t help but feel satisfaction in making such an innocent little Doctor Spencer Reid squirm and beg with need.

“Well, you are right, a good boy would make his goddess cum first. Let’s see if that mouth can be put to even better use than for just begging.” With that begging said, you moved to straddle his face, gripping his hair as Spencer tentatively started swiping his tongue against your core. Your grip on his hair making it easier for you to maneuver his head so that his tongue was directly on your clit.

“Ah,” you moan out, “what a good boy, you’re going to make me cum if you keep up this energy.”

After a few minutes of Spencer trying his hardest to please you, but struggling with the lack of hands, you grab the vibrator from the nightstand and finish yourself off. Lifting up more so that you could see his face, you order him to clean you up, praising him the entire time. Afterwards, pushing off of him so that you were once again kneeling at his side.

“You were such a good boy, but one more edge and then I think I’ll take some mercy on you,” you giggle, looking at his face that was currently glistening from your fluids. “Don’t you think that’s fair, third time is always the charm, isn’t it?”

“Of course, Goddess, whatever you decide.” 

With that being said, you grip his cock in your hand and take the same vibrator into your other. “What about if I turn this on high, do you think you would squirm for me,” you ask, flicking on the lightest mode and start tracing from his inner thigh to just barely touching his cock. Watching as Spencer’s legs began to shake with want and with the urge to thrust. Spencer was about to open his mouth, but you took this moment to turn the vibrator on high and watched with glee as he managed to squeak out your name.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cum,” Spencer groaned, mixes of little ‘oh god’s and ‘please, goddess’s followed as you switched off the vibrator and took him into your mouth, only pulling backing off when you could feel that he was actually going to cum.

Taking pity on him, you slide off the cockring and press kisses into his neck as you murmur, “this time you can cum whenever you need to, baby. What are your words again, in case you get too overwhelmed?”

“Sartre for when we need to slow down and Camus if we need to stop completely, thank you,” Spencer murmured back, eyes wide open and pupils dilated.

“Such a good boy, I think you deserve a bit of treat,” you say, taking care to straddle Spencer’s lap and line yourself up with his length. Taking great joy in his little whines as you slowly inserted himself into you so that you could ride his orgasm out of him. You knew that he wouldn’t last long, especially after such sweet torture, so it was no surprise when he gave little warning when he finally came in you.

“Thank you for allowing me to cum, Goddess,” Spencer whimpered.

“You were such a good boy and good boys get treats.” You lifted off of him and tenderly undid the rope and rubbed his wrists to help with the blood flow. “Now, sweet boy, it’s over. You did such a good job, you made me so proud. Now will you be okay if I go grab some fruit and water, then start running a bath?”

Spencer nodded and you made your way to the bathroom to start the bath and then to the kitchen to gather everything. Making your way back the bedroom, your eyes sparkled with love as you looked at Spencer; completely complaint and relaxed against the duvet. You handed him the glass of water and offered up a strawberry to eat from your fingers once he was done drinking.

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can watch some Star Trek,” you offer. Spencer nods and you both make your way to the bathroom so that you can take care to wash the sweat and cum from his body. After the bath, you both snuggle under the covers and turn on old reruns of Star Trek and Spencer lays his head on your chest as you feed him fruit and comb your fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” Spencer says, his breathe slowing down as he starts to fall asleep.

“I know,” you respond.


End file.
